movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (R)
Outline of the Movie The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 is a 2012 romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The second part of a two-part film forms the fifth and final installment in the series The Twilight Saga, and is the conclusion of the 2011 film The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1. There are four other sequals to the twilight series. They are Twilight (PG), New Moon (PG), Eclipse (PG) and Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (MA). Plot Bella awakens from her transformation from human to vampire, not only keenly aware of her new abilities, but also of changes within the coven as Jacob has imprinted on her child, Renesmee. It appears Charlie has been attempting to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's illness. They intend to tell him she didn't survive, which requires that they move out of Forks, WA to protect their identities. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee tells Charlie that his daughter is in fact alive and well, and transforms into a werewolf before Charlie. Several months pass uneventfully, with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees Renesmee from a distance, as she catches a snowflake from a great height. Because of this, Irina believes Renesmee to be an 'immortal child' (a major violation of the Volturi laws, as 'immortal children' are changed too young to be taught or controlled), and immediately goes to the Volturi to report the Cullen coven. The ever-vigilant Alice has a vision that the Volturi are coming after Renesmee and warns the rest of the Cullens. Shortly after, Alice disappears with Jasper, leaving behind a short goodbye note. As the Volturi gather their army, the Cullens gather witnesses to attest to Renesmee's birth and half-human parentage. Although initially appalled and reluctant to associate themselves with an 'immortal child', many of the Cullen's friends realize this is not the case and side with them upon meeting Renesmee. In their preparations for the Volturi's arrival, it is discovered that Bella does in fact have an ability: a powerful mental shield, which she can extend to protect others with practice. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from coming to support the Cullens, Carlisle and Edward finally face the reality that they may have to fight the Volturi despite their efforts to do otherwise. Some witnesses hesitate, but ultimately agree to stand with them in battle. The Volturi arrive, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his guard. Although Aro is persuaded that Renesmee is not an 'immortal child', he still believes she poses a risk. Alice and Jasper appear to attest to the existence of other children like Renesmee, and realize Aro won't change his decision. Chaos breaks out and an epic battle ensues. Both sides undergo heavy casualties, but the Volturi lose and Aro is killed by Bella and Edward. However, it was revealed to be Alice's vision that Aro saw. Ultimately, two more witnesses arrive: a fully grown vampire-human hybrid and his aunt, proving Renesmee is not a threat. In the end, Aro and his guards decide to retreat for the sake of self-preservation. Back at the Cullen home, Alice gives us a glimpse into the future: Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels happy that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella finally allows Edward a peek into her thoughts and as the final lines of the novel says, "And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever." Cast Bella1.jpg|Bella Swan Edward1.jpg|Edward Cullen Jacob.jpg|Jacob Black remesme.jpg|Renesmee Cullen Alice Cullen3.jpg|Alice Cullen Aro3.jpg|Aro Carlisle1.jpg|Carlisle Cullen Esme Cullen3.jpg|Esme Cullen Jasper1.jpg|Jasper Hale Rosalie1.jpg|Rosalie Hale Emmett Cullen3.jpg|Emmett Cullen Jane1.jpg|Jane Marcus.jpg|Marcus Charlie Swan3.jpg|Charlie Swan garrett.jpg|Garrett kate.jpg|Kate tanya.jpg|Tanya Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir Alistair.jpg|Alistair Tia.jpg|Tia benjamin.jpg|Benjamin Seth.jpg|Seth Clearwater Felix.jpg|Felix Eleazar.jpg|Eleazar Carmen.jpg|Carmen Paul werewolf.jpg|Paul Zafrina.jpg|Zafrina Nahuel.jpg|Nahuel Leah.jpg|Leah Clearwater mary vampire.jpg|Mary kebi.jpg|Kebi embry.jpg|Embry Call Sam ulley.jpg|Sam Uley Huilen.jpg|Huilen amun.jpg|Amun charotte.jpg|Charlotte senna.jpg|Senna maggie vampire.jpg|Maggie peter.jpg|Peter Siobhan.jpg|Siobhan Randall.jpg|Randall liam.jpg|Liam Toshiro.jpg|Toshiro Kristen Stewart as Bella Cullen Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen Michael Sheen as Aro Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen Dakota Fanning as Jane Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus Billy Burke as Charlie Swan Lee Pace as Garrett Casey LaBow as Kate MyAnna Buring as Tanya Noel Fisher as Vladimir Joe Anderson as Alistair Angela Sarafyan as Tia Rami Malek as Benjamin Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater Daniel Cudmore as Felix Christian Camargo as Eleazar Mía Maestro as Carmen Alex Meraz as Paul Judith Shekoni as Zafrina J.D. Pardo as Nahuel Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater Toni Trucks as Mary Andrea Gabriel as Kebi Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley Marisa Quinn as Huilen Omar Metwally as Amun Valorie Curry as Charlotte Tracey Heggins as Senna Marlane Barnes as Maggie Erik Odom as Peter Lisa Howard as Siobhan Bill Tangradi as Randall Patrick Brennan as Liam Masami Kosaka as Toshiro Category:Romance Category:R Category:Twilight Series Category:Movie Category:Fantasy Category:Deceased